Green Eyes and Detrmination
by X.x.Lusus.Naturae.x.X
Summary: The first thing people noticed about Clarissa Fray was the way she walked. But not Jace Wayland, oh no, the first thing Jace Wayland noticed about Clarissa Fray was the determination he saw in those big, fiery, green eyes.Please Review! Beta'd By Hearts a Heavy Burden x
1. Chapter 1

The first thing people noticed about Clarissa Fray was the way she walked. But not Jace Wayland, oh no, the first thing Jace Wayland noticed about Clarissa Fray was the determination he saw in those big, fiery, green eyes.

Clary POV

"Bye mom!", Clary shouted after she slammed the car door shut on her mother's worried face. When her mom finally drove off, Clary re-angled her crutch and began the walk to the school's front door.

Today was Clary's first day at her new school. Yeah she was nervous, especially since she was obviously different from the other students but she was absolutely determined not to let the stares and whispers that were inevitably to come, bother her.

I had now reached the double, glass doors of the school and, re-shouldering her backpack, pushed the door open. I jammed my crutch in the doorway to stop it from swinging back and knocking me off me feet. I noticed the dull looking registration area along with the equally dull looking lady behind it almost immediately. I made my way to the desk, my crutch clicking with every step i took. The lady behind the desk must have heard the clicking and looked up, her gaze was drawn immediately towards my legs, then ever so slowly made her way up to my face.

"Why, hello dearie", the lady said with dreadfully fake enthusiasm "What can I do for you?"

"I'm new. I was hoping to pick up my schedule" I replied, with equally fake enthusiasm and a fake smile to match. She looked down and began to type frantically on the keyboard in front of her before looking up again.

"Clarissa Fray, is it?" she asked and I nodded in reply. "I'm Miss Calhoun" the lady said before handing over various pieces of paper that included a map, a schedule and a sheet of paper with my locker combination and other unimportant details on it. I smiled, nodded my thanks and began to turn away.

"Dearie?" miss Calhoun asked. I looked over my shoulder. "Aren't you a little early? The bell doesn't go for another 15 minutes" I just smiled again and continued in the direction of homeroom.

You see, I had to be early. I couldn't withstand the busy corridors by myself and not knowing anyone yet, had to avoid busy places like the plague at risk of being knocked over.

After a few minutes of trying to read the crudely drawn map I finally found my way to Mrs Carson's classroom. When I opened the classroom door I was shocked to find I wasn't the only one who had arrived early this morning. A boy with golden hair sat at the back staring blankly out the window at the trees that swayed gently in the wind.

The door shut behind me and the boy's gaze swung to mine and held.

Jace POV

The click of the door alerted me to the other presence now in the room. I looked up at the newcomer and was met by a set of fiery, green eyes that held an incredible amount of determination. We held each others gaze for what seemed like hours before she finally broke off and made her way towards a seat. It was only then did I notice the crutch which she used as a source of balance because it was quite clear there was something very wrong with her legs. Both legs were bent inwards and she shuffled more than stepped, her body dipping down on the right side as her knee bent. She gripped tightly to the arm of the crutch up until the moment she sat down where she relaxed the grip on her crutch and set it down on the floor.

"You know, its not polite to stare" she spoke, all whilst taking a well used sketch book from her backpack. "If you want to know, just ask, I'd rather you asked than jut stare at me and wonder".

"Ok, whats wrong with your legs?" I asked. Again, without turning round she spoke "Cerebral palsy" .

"Oh, I've heard of that" I said lamely, which is not a word often associated with Jace Wayland. She chuckled but remained other wise silent. It was then that Mrs Carson entered and she and the new girl started to talk, presumably about her condition. I turned my gaze back to the riveting view of trees once more.

The beginning of the period was signalled by the bell and a heavy stream of students began to file into the classroom quickly filling it up. Many of the students cast curious glances and the new girl and at the crutch on the floor. The new girl didn't even glance up.

5 minutes before the bell was due to ring the quiet chatter of the classroom was disrupted by the sound of the teacher's voice.

"Isabelle Lightwood" she called. Isabelle, who sat on my right, cast me a quizzical glance before rising from her seat and making her way to the front of the class. A few seconds later Izzy returned grabbed her bag and made her way forward again. Just as Izzy was approaching the front the new girl began to rise as well, grabbing her crutch as she went. Izzy stood beside her and waited till she was sorted before the pair made their way to the door. By this point the people around me had stopped all conversation and were now staring at the new girl as she and Izzy left.

As soon as the door had shut behind them, whispers broke out all over the class as people began to talk about the new girl and the way she walked. I sat silently tuning out the whispers and looking back out my window, waiting for the bell to ring.

* * *

_Hey guys. I know I said i wouldnt be doing anythig of Fanfiction for a while due to a heavy school load but this couldnt wait. A teacher at my school has Cerebral Palsy much like Clary does in this Fic and I based Clary off of her. I admire this teacher at my school because she had the courage to talk to my class about her Cerebral Palsy and her life with it. She inspired me to write this Fic, so I hope you all enjoy it. Please review this fic, im really insecure about my writing and wish feedback._

_Love Always, Hannah L._

_Te Dua Shum!_


	2. Chapter 2

Isabelle POV

Clary and I walked silently down the corridor to first period which we apparently shared. As we walked I tried my very best not to glance at her legs and failed miserably. She caught me looking and sighed.

"I have cerebral palsy", Clary said. She turned her head and smiled at me. "Don't worry about offending me, iv got a very thick skin when it comes to my condition so if you've any questions ask away", I continued to stare at her admiring the courage this girl seemed to have.

"Its ok, I really don't have any, I know a bit about it because of a project we did in Biology a few months back. Im Isabelle Lightwood by the way" I stuck my hand out and smiled forgetting that she couldn't really shake my hand without dropping her crutches first. "Sorry" I dropped my hand. Clary laughed.

"Its ok, Isabelle, really. Just takes a bit of getting used to is all" she smiled a friendly smile at me which I obviously returned.

"So Clary, what brings you to California then?" I asked.

"My mom" she sighed. "it's a long story and not an exciting one at that. My mom just thought that it would be a little easier for us both to move out of the hustle and bustle of the city"

"Both of you?" I asked.

"Yeah, we both have cerebral palsy. Its not genetic or anything it just so happens that we both have it" she looked up at me then and smiled again. By this point we had reached the Art room and I was now pushing open the bright green door. We both sat down in the first available seats.

"You don't mind me sitting here, do you?" she asked me, worrying her bottom lip,

"Don't worry about it. None of my friends take art, well all except Magnus that is, we both take fashion design. He normally sits where your sitting but he wont mind, he'll just sit on my other side" just then the bell rang for first period and I could hear the bangs of classroom doors swinging open and the loud noise of pupils shuffling through the corridors.

People soon began to enter the classroom and before long the seats were filling up. Seconds before the late bell rang, Magnus sauntered in in all his glittery glory.

"Why hello dear" Magnus smiled at Clary who looked at me in confusion. I laughed.

"Clary, this is Magnus. The one I was telling you about?" the confusion cleared from her eyes and she turned to greet Magnus.

"Sorry about stealing your seat, Magnus" she said apologetically. Magnus just waved it off and, predictably, sat in the seat on my other side.

"Don't worry about it dear, its what friends are for" Magnus smiled again before pulling at a sketch pad from his VERY sparkly satchel. Following his lead Clary and I both pulled out our sketch pads and laid them on our desk. When Clary lay her pad on the table it fell open. I sat in total awe of the drawing now sitting before me.

"Im sorry, its not very good" Clary began to cover the drawing up but I snatched it from her hands.

"This is so amazing, Clary. You can really draw!" the drawing was of a little girl of no more than five beaming out of the page, happiness lighting up her features.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"That's Ellie. She has cerebral palsy as well but in her arms. I saw her quite a lot at the hospital whilst I was there for check ups"

"She's so adorable" I said, handing Clary her sketchbook back. Clary smiled and nodded her head before getting to work on a brand new sketch for her Art Portfolio.

Clary POV

The day went pretty quickly. I sat with Isabelle and Magnus at lunch and met Isabelle's brothers Alec and Max. I also found out that Jace was her adoptive brother. I met Isabelle's boyfriend Simon and found out that Alec and Magnus are dating and that Jace is a notorious player. A new girl on his arm each week.

As for classes either Isabelle or Magnus would walk with me, unconsciously helping me when I stumbled or lost my grip on my crutches or glaring at people who would give me funny looks. Its only been a day but I feel like iv been friends with these people my whole life.

The only irritation today was Jace. Every time I caught his attention he would avert his gaze and he barely acknowledged me when I talked to him. But no matter how hard I tried every time I allowed my mind to wander it seemed to wander to a pair of Golden eyes with hair to match.

And that's where I am now, sitting in my room with that golden gaze staring up at me from the paper of my sketchpad.

* * *

**Ok. so iv updated but id like to let you know that im not at all happy with this chapter. it was meant to be a filler and about clary making friends and us finding out little bits about her. i wanted to put in about her attraction to Jace but it didnt work out as well as id hoped. oh well. **

**please review, lemme know what you all thought of it.**

**Love you all Hannah Luzha x**


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

Its day two of being at my new school and Isabelle's waiting for me at the school gates.

"Hey Iz!" I called to her from where my mom had dropped me off. Izzy turned and waved before she came jogging over. How she managed that in heels that high I'll never know.

"Wow! I never realised that days started this early"

"For me they do. I need to get here ahead everyone so I can get settled before the rush of people assault the corridors"

"Fair point" Izzy, unconsciously, took my bag and shouldered it before we made our way to our lockers.

After all our unneeded textbooks were abandoned in our lockers we set off for homeroom.

"Hey Clary?"

"Yes Izzy?"

"You should come sit with us, we don't bite" I laughed and sat down next to her.

"Jace sits next to you on your left and you'll have me on your right"

"I don't think Jace likes me much" I said, my eyes fixed on the ever so interesting table in front of me.

"I find that hard to believe" Izzy muttered .

"What?"

"Nothing"

IPOV

Of course he likes her, Izzy thought. He never shut up about her yesterday, her red hair, her green eyes, the light dusting of freckles across her nose.

The thing with Jace though, is that he goes through girls like I go through lip gloss. I like Clary and I don't want to see her hurt. I honestly feel like we'll be best friends.

JPOV

I walked into homeroom late, a normal for me, to find a certain red head sat in the seat to my right. She was turned to face Izzy, talking animatedly about some..some..oh I don't know, some girl thing. Besides I was too busy staring at the way her hair fell over her shoulder to care about what exactly it was she was talking about. In fact, I was so preoccupied staring at her hair, and the smooth curve of her neck that I didn't notice that her crutches had fallen on the floor. I tripped unceremoniously over the fallen crutches and landed with a thud into my seat.

"Oh My Gosh! Im so sorry, Jace" Clary apologised, frantically grabbing at her crutches. All the while Izzy was pissing herself laughing in the seat next to Clary.

"So you think this is funny, do you Iz?" I asked, evenly.

"Yeah kinda" she replied.

"Oh im so sorry Jace" Clary was trying, unsuccessfully, to hide her own giggle.

"Oh yeah, you're so sorry" I mumbled.

"Really I am" she laid her small hand on my arm in a gesture of compassion, but a tingling sensation began where her hand lay on my arm. Feeling slightly uncomfortable I jerked my arm away and stood up.

"Master Wayland! Sit down this instant" Miss Carson, the old bat, yelled at me. I glanced once more at Clary, at those impossibly wide eyes, before leaving the classroom.

I walked a little ways down the corridor before stopping to rest my forehead against a locker. No more than two minutes later, none other than Clary left the classroom and gingerly approached me. I could tell it was her due to the clacking of her crutches. I turned around to see her awkwardly balancing her backpack on her shoulder whilst struggling with her crutches. Sighing, I walked over and took the backpack from her.

"Doesn't Izzy normally walk you to your next class?" I asked as we began to walk down the corridor.

"Yeah, but I told her id walk with you since you had already left. Plus I told Miss Carson that you were walking me, saved you from sitting in detention. Think of it like a proper apology for causing you to trip" I glanced down at her and saw her smiling up at me.

"Yeah whatever" I mumbled. We walked silently the rest of the way to her biology class. Outside the classroom door I gave her back her backpack.

"Thanks for walking me, Jace" she said, smiling once more at me.

"Don't mention it" I said before walking off once more.

CPOV

I stood staring at Jace's retreating form, admiring the way the muscles rippled n his back. Snap out of it Clary! He's a goddamn player, for God's sake! Once again balancing my backpack on my shoulder I opened the classroom door and stepped inside just as the bell for class rang.

* * *

**hey guys, i know you probably hate me since this chapter is so short but im suffering from severe writers block! it sucks! anyway just seen The Perks of being a Wallflower and i absolutly loved it! its my new fav film :D**

**Love always Hannah L x:D**


	4. Chapter 4

Clary POV

The bell for lunch had rung about five minutes previous and everyone was now seated at our table all. Alec and Magnus were deep in conversation about an episode of America's Next Top Model, Maia and Jordan were whispering to one another pausing only to giggle, Izzy was working on her Art portfolio and Jace was at the end of the table brooding. I sensed that this was a regular occurrence. I glanced at my IPhone and noted that there was fifteen minutes of lunch left. The Cafeteria was uncomfortably crowded and I decided I needed out.

"Hey Iz? I think im gonna make my way to Biology" Izzy glanced at me, confused.

"But there's still fifteen minutes yet"

"I know but I wanted help from Miss Wade on the Homework assignment"

"Oh, Ok. Give me two seconds to pack up and-"

"Oh, no, its fine. You're busy. I can go myself, its no biggie" I beamed at her and hitched my bag higher on my shoulder.

"If you're sure? You're still not that used to the school yet, I can go with you, its no problem" she said.

"Oh for God's sake! I'll go with her, if it makes you feel better Izzy" Jace piped up from the bottom of the table.

"Look, im a big girl I can handle myself, I don't need babying just because iv got Cerebral Palsy, iv managed for almost seventeen years just fine!"

Everybody stopped and stared as if id grown another head. My outburst had apparently surprised them.

"We weren't trying to baby you Clary, but you're new around here, we just didn't want you getting lost" oh...well, that made sense.

"Look im sorry. Im just so used to people thinking they're helping when all they're really doing is taking pity on me because of my disease. Im sorry for shouting at you"

"Its alright Clary, but please don't think that that's the only reason we are helping you. We're all friends and its what we do and im sorry if we made you feel like that" Izzy got up and hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Look, do you want a guide or not?" Jace said moodily from the other end of the table.

"Oh, no, Jace! I couldn't possibly take you away from your Brooding!" that earned a few snickers from our table.

"Watch the sarcasm Fray or you can spend the next ten minutes lost in the school hallway"

"Ooh, scary" I said, wiggling my fingers at him.

"Whatever" he barged past me, whipping my bag from my shoulder. I laughed before grabbing my crutches and following him out of the cafeteria.

Once I had made it past the cafeteria doors I noticed that Jace had made it all the way to the end of the corridor. if I didn't catch up to him soon id lose him.

"Jace! Jace! wait up!" he halted just before the bend in the hall. in my struggle to catch up to him, I misplaced my crutch and went down hard.

"Ow!" I lay sprawled on the floor rubbing my sore knee.

"Clary!" Jace rushed over to me and knelt down beside me.

"Are you ok! Im so sorry! Are you hurt" he was frantically looking over me checking for injuries.

"Relax Jace, Im fine" I gripped his hands tightly in mine so as to stop him from continuing his pointless search.

"This happens every now and then, I just put my crutch down wrong. Ill be fine, just help me up" I glanced up and noticed him staring at me intently.

"Are you sure You're ok?" I laughed and nodded.

"Pull me up, you idiot" he carefully pulled me up and bent to retrieve my strewn crutches from the floor, I took them from him gratefully. I glanced up and noticed he was staring at me again, I smiled at him and moved past him. This time though, Jace stayed closer to my side as we made our way to Biology.

We sat up the back of the room. Miss Wade nodded her acknowledgment of us and went back to marking.

"I thought you wanted help with the homework?" Jace whispered. I smiled and shook my head.

"I just wanted out of the cafeteria, it was too crowded so I figured id get a head start to class"

Jace nodded his understanding and bent to pick up his bag. I followed his lead and bent to retrieve mine only to pick it up at the wrong end and have everything spill out.

"Shit" I spat.

"Miss Fray? Everything ok dear?" Miss Wade was staring at me with her eyebrow raised and an amused expression. I laughed nervously.

"Just spilled some things out my bag. No biggie" she gave me an "Mhm" look before getting up from her desk and leaving the room. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Nice one, Fray" Jace was smirking at me as he bent to help me pick up my stuff.

"Oh shut up, Wayland" We silently picked up the rest of my things and sat back in our seats. A few minutes past of me silently looking out of the window. My fingers were itching to draw the tree outside and the bird sitting on the closest branch. I looked through my bag for my pad panicking when I couldn't find it. Just as I turned to ask Jace if he'd seen it, I noticed what he held in his hands.

"Hey! Give that back! Its private!" I made a grab for the sketch pad in Jace's hands but it slipped and landed on the desk open at the drawing of Jace. I glanced up and noticed he was staring at it. I flushed a deep red and grabbed it back.

"Crushing on me, Fray" he was smirking now. Oh how much id love to smack that smirk from his face.

"Nope. If you'd taken a little more time to notice to the other pictures, you'd realise that I have all my friends drawn in there. Its Kind of like a Journal only with pictures instead of words." that was a lie. Yes I had all my friends drawn in there but Jace was there for a totally different reason.

"So you think of me as a friend" He was smirking again. My hand itched to smack him. Could be coming, any minute.

"Just" I said.

"What do you mean "Just"?" he asked.

"Well your kinda tap dancing on my last nerve right now" I beamed at the utter shock on his face.

"So you don't find me attractive?" he asked, completely baffled.

"No, I do but only from an artists point of view" LIES! I tucked the pad away safely in my bag just as the bell went for the beginning of class.

"We'll be having words about this Clarissa" I just laughed and turned to face the front of the class as Miss Wade made her way back to her desk.

* * *

**_So im really sorry about the wait. Im currently sitting five Highers at school and the homework/revision is killing me. I wasn't going to update but I just got a new laptop (one that doesn't hate me) and decided id update as a Christmas present to all my wonderful readers. Id really like some feedback on this and it'd mean a lot to me if you'd all review and let me know what you thought of this. it isn't my best work and I know this but I couldn't leave you without an update at Christmas time. im sorry to say that the next chapter probably wont be up for a while as iv al lot of homework/revision but I will update, so don't give up on me please! this chapter also hasn't been beta'd (big shout out to Kayleigh, who is my beta and puts up with all of my obsessive crap and still loves me anyway!) as its Christmas and I didn't want to bug her with my lousy writing! Love ya Loads Kayleigh!_**

**_Yours Faithfully, Hannah L x_**


End file.
